


Don't nickname it, you might as well claim it

by silvereyedotaku



Series: A Thief And A Forger [1]
Category: Papillon (2018)
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Period Typical Attitudes, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvereyedotaku/pseuds/silvereyedotaku
Summary: Louis reflects on some of the things he's been labelled within the prison walls.





	Don't nickname it, you might as well claim it

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "It Will Stand" by The Showmen

Bitch. A vile, derogatory nickname, thrown at him with venomous satisfaction. It followed him everywhere, whispered behind hands, hissed threateningly in his ear or yelled in showers. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what it meant, although Louis was ashamed to admit it did take him some time to process the intricacies. It made Louis intensely uncomfortable, and he always found himself shifting nervously when he heard it, unable to stop his face flushing. Papi never saying a thing to dispute the assumption didn’t exactly help it’s popularity among inmates. Still, he wasn’t stupid enough to convince himself it was without benefits. If the men thought he belonged to Papi, body and mind, then they were more likely to keep their filthy hands off of him and his money. Besides, Louis knew how it looked, following Papi around like a lost puppy, sleeping centimetres from him at night. He tried not to care.

Boyfriend. A slightly tamer version of the first insult. It was usually used by those who had shared some degree of friendly contact with Papi, or those who were too scared of him to refer to Louis as his bitch, in case it invoked Papi’s infamous temper. It never had - in fact, Papi seemed quite fine with the men believing he fucked Louis, but he didn’t blame them for erring on the side of caution. He’d been wholly correct when he judged Papi to be quite savage when the situation demanded it. Boyfriend was a particular favourite of Celier’s. Louis had at first thought he fitted into the former category, but it soon became clear to him that Celier was a tiny bit afraid of Papi, for all he acted as if they’d known each other for years. The thought comforted him.   


Lover boy. See above.

Birdie. Celier’s second favourite nickname for him. Weirdly enough, it was Louis’ least favourite. Born from his habit of talking to pass the time. He didn't see anything wrong with this, but apparently it drove Celier to distraction. Papi never stepped in between them when Celier's words to Louis got heated, so it was easy to assume he didn't care - or worse, agreed with the navy man. Louis prayed, though unaware of why he was so desperate, for this not to be the case. His rambling had often snapped Papi out of an unsavoury daydream, and kept him grounded in the present. Or Louis assumed that's what his staring into space with a terrifying look on his face, followed by slow blinks and a tiny smile of gratitude meant. So surely it didn't anger him. He decided to play it safe and keep his mouth shut for a week or two. It was only after Papi got up and fought for him - as he had done a million times before, but never with Celier, with his friend - on the boat that Louis realised he'd always been on his side. To think otherwise had been foolish.

Pretty boy. A flattering term, used in very unflattering ways. Mostly spoken by the inmates with lecherous intentions, Louis learned. He still couldn’t throw a punch, but he used his size to his advantage, slipping under arms caging him against walls, and around grabbing hands. He knew he didn’t have to fear them, as long as he could reach Papi quickly enough. They wouldn’t dare lay a finger on him in the presence of his protector. Especially after the last man who thought grabbing a handful of his ass had been a good intimidation strategy got his front teeth knocked clean out by Papi.   


Princess. A teasing joke, referring to his inability to process their disgusting surroundings or his supposed delusions of grandeur. Usually in situations to do with hygiene. Used exactly three times by Papi, with growing amounts of affection each time. Once on their first day in the barracks, then once when Louis refused to eat worm-infested bread, which was then snatched from him with a callous “suit yourself, princess.” The final time was after Papi had thrown up and Louis’ own stomach had decided to rebel as well. Papi had grinned up at him with a mouthful of bile and said, “Don’t just stand there, princess, help clean it up before the guards come.”

Little man. An incredibly patronising nickname, coined by of course, Celier. That man was fast becoming the bane of Louis' existence. Back in Marseille, he'd never had to assist with labour unless absolutely necessary. It wasn't his fault he was struggling. His entire body ached every second of the day and one wrong movement could send a tweak of pain through his muscles, so intense it knocked him to the ground. Anyway, even if he had partaken in exercise more often back home, he had no doubt he'd still have seemed puny compared to the hulking monsters around him.  

Rich boy. A classic from his school days, reprised by those seeking his money, and only that. Louis had to worry more about these ones than those who called him delicate with mocking or lustful intentions, because this insult was based in actual reality, and would carry heavy repercussions without Papi. He steered clear of those who refer to him as this.

Whore. A confusing one, Louis thought. Wasn’t he the one paying Papi? It didn’t make sense, even if he and Papi  _had_  been engaging in intimate relations. Called it once, by a stocky Irish man with an attitude problem at Route Zero. Quick and unexpectedly spat into his ear, along with a comment about him bending over the rock cart, and allowing the others to have a go. Truly, a foul man. Louis had felt a perverse satisfaction, watching Papi teach the bastard his place.

Slut. Never actually said to his face, but implied during a conversation with Maturette, long before he knew his name, or that he would be the fourth in their escape team. He'd witnessed some of the men jostling the young boy, and afterwards had clumsily attempted to gage the situation and offer some comfort, if he could. Maturette insisted with unbridled outrage that he wasn't a slut. They'd sat in silence for a few seconds before Maturette posed the question: was Louis? Even if he didn't know the boy's name, Maturette clearly knew him well enough to comment on his relationship with Papi. Louis told him no, with finality.

Sweetheart. Another confusing one, but for different reasons. Used by Papi once, in a disparaging manner. Obviously, it was his way of mocking the other inmates’ belief that they were more than companions. Louis didn’t like to think about how it had made his face warm and sent his chest buzzing.

Animal. A name used by one of the guards, after witnessing him bite a chunk out of another man’s finger to retrieve his sketchbook. Born during Papi’s time in solitary. Louis secretly revelled in it.   


Forger. An entirely-accurate term used with a mixture of emotions. Sometimes respect, sometimes revulsion. Often with dirty tacked on the start. Papi had a predilection for calling him this. Louis had been mildly offended by it at the start, quick to respond with a comment about Papi’s safe-cracking past. In the present, he still responded just as quick, but now there were indubitable undercurrents of fondness from both parties.

Louis. His first name. Used by only Papi. It came into use years after it should have, given how much they’d gone through and how much they’d sacrificed for each other, but he tells himself that time doesn’t matter, not on Devil’s Island. Said in hushed tones, in smiling ones, whispered against skin and breathed out into the cold night sea air. It takes Louis’ breath away every single time.

**Author's Note:**

> Note on the slut thing: when Maturette asks Louis this, he's not asking if he sleeps around, he's just asking if he's fucking Papi - something scandalous enough to warrant the term, even without being with multiple men
> 
> I know this is v short i just!! love rami's portrayal of dega so much!!!!! so i had to get this out into the world  
> also after watching the movie, I now unapologetically want charlie hunnam to raw me so. Expect something a little more R rated coming soon ;)


End file.
